Macaron
Macaron (or known as Cotton Hair) is a fanon character of La-Coco. Biography Macaron is a cocker spaniel dog who twin sister of Creme and older sister of PomPom, and is the "little princess" of the tender and kawaii in the town, but with an attitude...that speaks. She, already born with pure pedigree by her parents, has been the "capricious number 1" of the aristocratic family, De la Guimauve. Being Creme's sister, she would be her lifelong rival. Both of them share the instinct of wanting to win, and since her father was rigidly strict with talent and "utility" who only gave love to the most outstanding, making that; as babies, they both will kill each other to overcome the other in everything, from who cooks best, who looks better, who is more special, etc. throughout childhood. The main objectives of this dog are: beauty, popularity and good image. Macaron always puts on makeup as much as possible to look beautiful, using severe aesthetic products and clothes, always joins beauty contests and tries to establish the best possible image in normal life or online. But, she has a big problem that prevents her from completing the last step, which that she has an acid and aggressive personality when she finds someone else who "wants to overcome her", being a ball of envy when she sees someone more striking than her. Because of this, lights up of her rabid fury that Macaron can emit, seeking to eliminate the one who gets in the way, always trying to make nobody realize it. This however, doesn't usually go in her favor, her online image has already been exposed several times and she has a lot of haters, being 50% in favor of her and the other 50% is pure hatred. Returning with the theme of rivalry, Macaron hates Creme with everything, always looking to humiliate or even cause harm "if necessary", both show their feral side and hysterical when they have a point to win (conquer a boy, have the highest score, receive more attention, etc.) Unfortunate for those who in both of their ways. But, despite looking like "bitch", she can show tenderness with her tastes and with what she likes; being a lover of sweets and desserts, pastel colors, roses, baby fashion, tender animals and above all macarones, being her favorite cookies and also her nickname put by others. Following the fashion "fairy kei", which consists of only pastel colors, this is striking when going through the town, being seen by people as a tender and sweet girl in appearance, however, she never got a couple since most confuse her with a girl Currently she is quite "popular" on social networks and because of her appearance (something that went up even more to her head), being like a daily mini model on the internet, always taking pictures of her fantasy clothes while posing to everyday things. She also usually appears in conventions where it shines her clothes of subject caramel or cosplays. Personality As mentioned before, she has her tender and adorable side when she is in front of people and demonstrates the real when no one has a camera in hand, however, despite cold sounding the previous has her moments of real tenderness, since her love to people who share the same tendencies or ideas as her. She also proves to be spicy, aggressive or even in very rare moments, "yandere" (but neither is a serial killer), but when she reaches a level of lethal serious hysteria for the other, she takes a break to think twice before to commit a madness with someone innocent. If it comes to that case, not everything in her is to murder and murder because of course. However, in contrast, she can show her great strength when she hits someone's face against the wall if they make her angry, and she knows how to respond when someone attacks her, always showing her hysterical side at those moments. In a way "equal" online too, being a target of drama every so often, she having her supporters who support her and having things clear before conflicts, she knows how to discuss them. Appearance She has a light peach coat and has long ears and mats with a slightly stronger color. She has a small tuft with a symmetrical cut on the forehead, she is emphasized that in her ears, she has the appearance of being her hair, in addition to. They always have glitter on them. Her abdominal mark is a light peach color and she has a white spot on the mouth area. Normal clothing In dress, she usually wears long white gloves and high socks with light blue shoes as well with a pink heart at the tip in each one. She usually wears a pale pastel beret in the shape of a macaron and a pale yellow skirt also in the shape of a macaron. To match, she has a necklace of macarons in green, light blue and pastel lilac colors. Relationship Creme: Her twin sister, despite both of them are the same fine race, are enemies to death. Since the upbringing of her father, Macaron has always had the desire to receive all the love for him, however Crême also wanted it, which starting a great rivalry for life. PomPom: Her younger sister, PomPom. Unlike Macaron, she is from another half-blood father. Always when they are alone or at home, Macaron teases her about it. The relationship of both is neutral. Deaths Her deaths that can be committed are usually related when people get between the conflicts against her sister, ending in several victims fallen during this disaster. She is also usually due to the brutality that demonstrates to get angry with someone, and from acting with her own hands to use what is within her reach. Her specialty is fist punches. And in ways of dying, which tend to happen even more, she is of all kinds, catching fire by all the conditioner in her hair, being killed by her annoying attitude, dying in half a fight against Creme, and in more ways. Her survival ratio is 23%. #TBA Injuries *TBA Gallery Macaaa.png Macaron_px_1.png Trivia *Her character purpose is to be the "beautiful and perfect" diva of the cast, showing aptitude for being a Mary-Sue but fatally failing almost always to try to win. *Her real name is Antoinette, something that embarrasses her a lot, which a reason why she prefers to be named by her nickname. *In appearance, she is based on Cotton Candy Cookie from Cookie Run; in personality, she was inspired by Brandy Harrington from Brandy & Mr. Whiskers. *She is added to the hair of "unicorn glitter", bone, and sparkling sparkles. *When she reaches her point of maximum hysteria, her eyes dilate, ending in very small black pupils. *In herself, her "hairstyle" was based on the one that the anime characters have, until the brightness of these. This also has a resemblance to cotton candy (giving rise to her second nickname). *The only food she knows how to cook is Macarones, and they don't even come out very well. *She love the pastel colored stickers, always keeping them stuck in her school notebooks. And also the stickers for the photos she always add in these before uploading them to her social networks. *She shows to have talent in making cosplays, from being able to dye her hair and mold it to taste until she can get all kinds of clothes to complete the costume, she has already won 2 contests in her journey going to the anime conventions. *For some reason, she can move her long ears slightly, she is already getting up when she react to use them to slap people. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Dogs Category:Peach Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Neutral Characters Category:Canines Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters with relatives Category:Rich Characters Category:Foreign Characters